


Good Night

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, it's a little.... sad mayhaps, so uh, yikes this one is in a hospital setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: "What if something happened and I wasn’t there?” - A question no one wanted answered





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> I want tears, dammit.
> 
> Song of the Chapter: Helena by My Chemical Romance (let me LIVE)  
>  _Came a time_  
>  _When every star fall brought you to tears again_  
>  _We are the very hurt you sold_

AJ didn’t need to turn around when he heard the elevator doors slide open. He could hear very heavy, and very quick, footsteps on the linoleum. He took a step around Naomi and silently pleaded with her to do the talking; she was way less likely to catch a forearm to the jaw. She stepped around him, enjoying that a man half a foot taller than her was hiding behind her. Some fierce warrior.

Becky’s eyes stayed trained on Naomi as she marched.

“Hi Becky.”

Becky snapped a look in AJ’s direction to which he immediately shrunk lower behind Naomi.

“What happened.” Becky never asked when she was angry; she demanded.

“There was a bit of a botch.”

Becky’s nose flared. She knew Naomi was trying to put it gently, but she also knew if she didn’t have answers she was going to fight everyone in the lobby.

“Don’t kill her Becky. Liv is still a little green, it was an accident. She didn’t mean to fuck everything up.”

Becky’s eyes snapped to AJ who immediately regretted saying anything. Becky let a low growl hang in the back of her throat; Naomi pinched the bridge of her nose.

“You are doing a phenomenal job of pissing Becky, and me, off. Shut up hair boy.”

AJ pouted for a second before retreating back to where Jimmy was sitting; he wasn’t dumb enough to tangle with Naomi on a good day, let alone Naomi and a furious Becky. He still had a scar behind his ear from last time.

“What Captain Subtle is TRYING to say is Char did her corkscrew moonsault to the outside. But Ruby tripped over Sarah and Sarah and Liv were out of position and… she hit the announce table.”

Becky’s blood ran cold.

“She… how. Where.”

“Head first. She, uh, she bounced.” Naomi could no longer look at Becky, her rage was turning to tears.

“Where. Is. My. Wife.”

“She’s in room 438 down the hall. She’s asleep. She hasn’t really moved her extremities much but… the doctor’s are hopeful.”

Becky was halfway down the hall before Naomi even finished. She sound of Naomi smacking AJ in the arm and scolding him was almost enough to get a smile. Almost.

Becky hated hospital rooms. They were always dark, or lit with those bulbs that make everyone look like they’re mannequins with eyes that move. The worst part was the smell. Of course its supposed to be sterile but did that mean they had to smell like a morgue waiting room?

Her hand touched the doorframe and she pulled in a shaky breath before walking in. Charlotte was laying with her hands at her sides, her chest slowly rising and falling. Becky twisted the hem of her shirt in her hands, standing at the corner as if Charlotte was a zombie that was going to pop out of bed suddenly and eat her. 

“You promised.”

Becky’s voice was shaky from the tears threatening to spill over. She felt like there was a tennis ball lodged in her throat. But her sadness quickly gave way to more anger.

“Charlotte Flair you _promised_.” She hissed, closing the gap in the too foreign room.

She could almost see Charlotte’s too-confident grin before the match. She always wanted to put on a show, always tried to be the match of the night. She always threw caution to the wind and for some reason never understood why Becky worried.

“And here we fuckin’ are, huh? Here we are. All because you had to be so… so… SO YOU!”

Becky pursed her lips and shook her head, ignoring the angry tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“Charlotte Flair! Willing to do anything to be the star of the show! Charlotte Flair! Always needs to be the center of attention! Charlotte Flair! … Is laying in a fuckin’ hotel bed when she fuckin’ PROMISED she wouldn’t do that shit without telling her wife. When she GODDAMN WELL KNEW how worried her wife gets! But NO! It's all fine right? Right!?”

Becky clenched her jaw and looked away, shaking her head again. She blew air out of her nose in huff, as if she was attempting to laugh at the world’s saddest joke.

“Guess it’s not the first time you’ve done something to hurt me though, huh?”

Becky rubbed her ribcage absentmindedly and looked out the window. There was nothing but the distant glow of city lights barely peeking over the edge of a lower roof.

“Glow said you haven’t really moved your fingers and stuff yet.”

Becky’s eyes stayed focused on the outside world; her voice cracked as her fingertips brushed across Charlotte’s forearm.

“I’m not sure… I mean I KNOW that that means but… for you. I mean, fuck what if… Charlie I can’t do this without you. I can’t- I don’t want to. I don’t want to go travel while you sit at home. I can’t do that. I won’t do that.”

Becky could barely understand herself through her sobbing; it was probably good Charlotte couldn’t hear.

“How could you be so _selfish_?! I wasn’t there! I needed to be there with you! And I was GONE! Do you have any idea how fucking long 12 hours is? Do you have any idea what it’s like to sit on a plane and try to contain rage and tears and rage tears for 12 hours? I had no idea what happened, what was wrong! I had no idea what I was walking into or if I was going to have to say g-.”

The word ‘goodbye’ was scarcely in Becky’s vocabulary. It was too permanent. She was always a ‘see you later’ girl; bubbly and optimistic that things would be okay always.

“Charlotte as god as my witness if this is a goodbye I will never ever wrestle again.”

The idea of existing without Charlotte was too much, but the room and the smell and the night made it hard for Becky to shake. Becky shook her head again, physically responding to her thoughts.

“No. No this is not a… a THAT. This is a good night, sleep tight, don’t let the hospital food bite. This is a you’re going to be okay and that is THAT do you hear me Charlotte Flair?”

Still, Charlotte lay on the bed unmoving. Becky used her shirt to dry her face and picked up Charlotte’s hand, kissing it gingerly.

“Don’t leave me here Charlie. Please. I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I’m so sorry.”

Becky turned to leave, bracing herself for inevitably punching AJ and getting away with it when she found she couldn’t physically leave.

“Oh my god!”

Becky started sobbing so loudly that Naomi was in the room within seconds. 

“What’s wrong?! Is Charlotte okay?”

Charlotte was still sleeping soundly, unaware of the commotion. 

“I didn’t do this. She- she-”

Naomi smiled; Charlotte and Becky’s pinkies were locked together as usual. She gently patted Becky’s shoulders.

“I knew you were what she needed. I think she’s gonna be okay Fire.”

Becky finally smirked through her tears. 

“Only good night.”


End file.
